Midterms and Spirit Detectives
by Kasia Faai
Summary: Kagome comes back from the past to take her midterms only to get threatened by the prince of the spirit world. Hiei has decided to help her. Is this the beginning of a new relationship or the end of the world as we know it.
1. Chapter 1

KasiaFaai: Hey my peeps! I'm sorry about my other fics but I'm kinda having a writers block. I get to them as soon as I can. So, let the show begin. .

CHAPTER 1

A figure leans against a tree watching a 16 year old eat her lunch underneath an old tree. 'Why must I watch this girl, stupid toddler, why can't the detective do it it's not like has what humans call 'school'. When I get my hands on that prince I'm going to wring his neck or chop him up into little pieces with my sword or wring his neck and then chop him up into little pieces or…' Hiei was so into his thoughts that he never even noticed the dog-eared half-demon jump out of the entrance to the old well house and grab the girl. He was jerked out of his thought when he heard her yelling.

"INUYASHA, SIT BOY! I TOLD YOU THAT I'M NO GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL I TAKE MY MIDTERMS!"

"OY, KAGOME I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT AND GET THIS DAMNED THING OFF OF MY NECK!"

"NO I WILL NOT! I NEED IT. ESPECIALLY IN SITUATIONS LIKE THIS! SIT BOY! Now if you don't mind Inuyasha I am going to finish my lunch and go take a shower." Humming the tune to 'We are the Champions'; Kagome skipped to the tree, grabbed her lunch and skipped all the way back to the house. Inuyasha just laid there in his little crater and twitched.

'Hm…this may be more interesting than I thought it would be. Either way why does Koenma want me to follow her around and then when he says so, to arrest her. Other than the Hanyou popping out of nowhere, she is just a normal woman-child.'

Flashback

Hiei was in his favorite tree outside of Kurama's apartment, nodding off for the first time in months, when he got a call from his favorite prince of the afterlife.

"Hiei I want you in my office immediately" Koenma voice was shaking on the other line, as if he would die if Hiei didn't come and fix whatever problem he has gotten himself into.

"Hn" He replied and shut off the communicator. A portal suddenly appeared in front of him; he stepped through. When he arrived at the 'toddler's', the prince was pacing the floor, looking left and right.

He didn't even look at the demon before him and said, "Hiei we have a major problem. If this is not resolved in a matter of days the world as we know it will cease to exist. And further more…"

"Hn, why should I give a damn it's not like I care what happens to the humans."

"HIEI! This is serious if this is this is not resolved soon not only will there be dire consequences fir the humans but I will personally send you to spirit. Now as for your mission…" Koenma clicked a button on his remote and a picture of a beautiful young woman came onto the big screen.

"This is Kagome. She is your mission. I want you to follow her around wherever she goes for the next couple of days and report back to me if anything unusual comes up. When the time comes I will ask of you to arrest her and when I do, I expect complete cooperation…is that understood?" Hiei just looked over to the blank wall to his left. He couldn't stand when the prince rambled on about missions and spirit jail, but most of all he can't figure out why this young girl interests Koenma so much and how she could end the world if left alone.

"I SAID…is that understood?" Koenma yelled across the room when he would not answer.

"Hn…"

"Good…BOTON! Please escort Hiei to the Higurashi shrine." With that Boton opened a portal to the shrine and dropped him out in front of the well house.

End Flashback

15 minutes later, Inuyasha finally scrapped himself out of the crater that he created; he ran towards the house to continue the previous argument, only to find himself in a very awkward situation. Kagome had just got out of the shower and was changing in her room when Inuyasha busted in.

"SIT BOY! I TOLD YOU NEVER TO COME INTO MY ROOM WITHOUT KNOCKING!" Kagome quickly covered herself up, went over and kicked him in the head. "GO BACK AND LEAVE ME ALONE! Before I sit you to non-existence…"

Kagome went to the bathroom and changed into a fresh school outfit.

"Inuyasha I have to go back to school now so if you don't mind…don't follow me." She walked downstairs and grabbed her brand-new black backpack. When leaving the yard, she passed underneath the tree that Hiei was currently residing in and shivered.

"Follow me, Demon.", and continued on towards the park.

To say he was surprised was the understatement of the year, he was out right flabbergasted. Hiei covered his aura until it was impossible to sense it, yet this girl, this young woman was able to sense it and find out that he was in that tree. He followed her all the way to the nearest park; she seemed to know exactly where to go. Kagome went passed all the children and jungles gyms towards the trees and right into a clearing that seemed to be abandoned and overgrown with trees in a canopy of sorts. She leaned against one of the trees and covered her face with her hands. She took a deep breath then exhaled, lifting her hands off her face and unconsciously grabbed the pink jewel around her neck.

"So that's it. Koenma has decided to send one of his 'servants' after me. The poor son of a bi…" She didn't get to finish. Hiei pinned her to the tree with this sword at her throat, his eyes glowing a bright red.

"I am _no one's _servant" He growled.

"Servant, detective; what's the difference? A title? A sense of pride? Ha. Don't make me laugh." Hiei pressed the sword closer to her throat, drawing a needle thin line of blood.

"Woman, you should really know your place."

"Kagome…" He gave her a quick look of confusion before having his face settle into its usual indifference.

"My name is Kagome…Ka-Go-Me" Hiei loosened up the pressure of the sword against her.

"Why should I care what your name is?"

"You shouldn't but I just want you to know."

"Fine, Ka-Go-Me…I would like to know why the prince wants you to be watched."

"He didn't tell you? Well I would imagine he wouldn't the dumb bastard… this is the Shikon No Tama." She said as she pointed to the pink jewel around her neck. Hiei's eyes widened and he dropped the sword from her neck.

"It can't be…the jewel was destroyed over 500 years ago."

"It wasn't destroyed, it was shattered. I can time travel. The demon you saw today was Inuyasha from the past, he came to get me so that we, us and others, can go shard hunters considering that I am Kikyou reincarnation and I can see the jewel shards. Okay I see that you might not understand this, very well then here is my story. On my 15th birthday insert story. One day Koenma contacted me when he discovered that I have most of the jewel and that my powers were increasing. He told me if I did not give him the jewel that he would send his spirit detectives after me and then have me arrested if I did not comply with his wishes. So I guess he carried out his threat." She sighed.

"I guess you are going to arrest me now and send me to spirit jail, are you not?"

"Hn. I am not here on my own accord and I am not here to arrest you, yet." Kagome suddenly felt light-headed. She looked down and noticed that the injury on her leg that she had received the day before while fighting Naraku has begun to bleed profusely.

"Oh, shi…" Kagome collapsed.

Hiei caught her before she hit the ground. 'Great now I'm going to have to take her home. No, I can't. That half demon is there and he seems to be very protective of this girl. I really do not need to get into a fight right now.' He decided to take her to Kurama's apartment. He shot off towards the apartment as fast as his body would allow. When they arrived, he laid her on top of his bed (he is there so much that Kurama set up a bedroom for him), then he cleaned and bandaged her wound. Hiei covered Kagome in one of the blankets and was about to leave the room when he discovered that she had a death grip on his cloak. So he lay down next to her and she snuggled into his chest. Hiei nodded off to the sound of her breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

KasiaFaai: Hey guys! How did you like the first chapter, I hope you did considering the fact that it took me to days to do it and it was bothering me greatly that I could not seem to get the wording just right so well then…let the show begin .

CHAPTER 2

Hiei awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. He looked next to him and instantly noticed that Kagome was missing. Walking out of the bedroom, he saw her making breakfast for the both of them.

Kagome was washing the dishes when she noticed Hiei in the doorway to the kitchen/ living room.

"Even though I do not yet know your name I want to thank you for helping me yesterday, so I made you some breakfast." Hiei walked over to the counter and sat down.

"You do not need to thank me if I had left you then I probably would have been sent to spirit jail for not following orders." Kagome's eye twitched.

"I'll take that as a 'your welcome'."

They both began to eat their breakfast and were almost down when they heard the door to the apartment squeak open. Bacon falling from her mouth, Kagome dumped her plate and ran to Hiei's room. Hiei quickly loaded the plate with 2 strips of bacon and a spoonful of eggs.

"HIEI, ARE YOU HOME? Oh there you are Hiei, I was wondering if you where home today…did you make breakfast. Well that's a first." From a crack in the door Kagome saw that 3 others have entered the apartment. The one that was talking to 'Hiei' had red hair and green eyes, which are unusual in a Japanese child, and a feminine far structure and wore a reddish colored school uniform. There was a boy with carrot colored hair in a Elvis cut, a face that looked like road kill, and wore a blue school uniform and had a very kind look in his eyes. Kagome's eyes widened. The last one had black hair gelled back, a punk 'I'm going to kick your ass' look to him and was wearing a green school uniform. It was her same age half brother, Yusuke. 'Oh this is bad; I definitively can't be caught here. But one thing is for sure…how the HELL does Yusuke know about demons'. Kagome continued to peak through the crack.

"Hn," Hiei replied, he pointed to the second plate and said, "Yours." He then walked out the front door. The guys just blinked, they had no idea what has just happened.

'The asshole, he just left me here in his bedroom all alone waiting to get caught'.

"Hey Kurama…do you have cable?" Yusuke plopped on the couch and grabbed the remote. Elvis boy did the same thing at the same time causing Yusuke and him to have a fight over the remote. 'Wait ugly, Elvis hair cut, always getting into fights with Yusuke…what was his name, Kuwabaka…no, Kuwabura…no, hm…Kuwabara! That was it, his name is Kuwabara'. Suddenly, someone grabbed her around the waist. Kagome was about to scream when a hand clamped over her mouth, all that came out was a muffled "hmmm…"

"Woman, be quiet or you will get us both in trouble." Hiei whispered in her ear. He took his hand from her mouth. "Come."

"Mhmm…" Kagome replied.

Hiei grabbed her around her waist and lifted her out the window. They jumped from tree to tree until they got to the park where Kagome collapsed the day before. When they settled down onto the ground, Kagome head was spinning in circles.

"Hey um…Hiei, is that your name? I heard that Kurama guy say it. I was wondering how you know my brother." Hiei just looked at her.

"What brother?" Kagome sat up and looked him square in the eye.

"Yusuke…is my half-brother. How do you know him?" Hiei sat down right next to Kagome and took off his cloak.

"He is a spirit detective. He stopped me from taking over the world and that's how I'm a detective as well." Kagome stared at him wide-eyed. 'My brother is going to arrest me, I can't believe this…how could this be happening?' Suddenly, Hiei's voice came to her mind.

Hn. He is not going to arrest you

Hey since when can you read minds

Hn. Always

Well don't it's embarrassing

Hn. Not like I would want to read some weak human woman's mind

Kagome shot him a dirty look.

Well if you don't want to read a _weak_ human's mind then why did you read mine just know

You think to loud

Hiei smirked as he sat next to her. She got up walked up to him and stood in front of him. Her eyes were a bright red.

"Hn. Your eyes are red." Kagome looked surprised and took out a compact from her pocket. She looked at the mirror and sighed.

"Damn it to hell. My contacts fell out. Oh well I guess the cat's out of the bag. I admit it I'm a demon as well. I am a fire/ice demon though I am also a priestess. I know it sounds pretty bad but it's not. I am this way so that I can protect the jewel. When I was a fetus in my mother's womb, my soul was infused with that of a fire and an ice demon. Since I was born I have had the Shikon Jewel inside of me and I am the only one that can protect it. The demon blood that runs through me helps calm the demons in the jewel while the holy power that runs through my veins help soothe the good in the jewel. The exact same thing is being done to my body. So I will die without the jewel and the jewel will destroy everything in its path to find me again. If it does not find me it will destroy everything. I am forbidden, a forbidden child. Though now only you know this."

Hiei just found new respect for the girl. She is like him, a forbidden child since birth. Even if she found someone to be with demon or human they can never know her other side and what would happen. He has this feeling about her, in the pit of his stomach like a need, a need to protect her from any harm that may come, no matter the cost.

ZZZZZ ZZZZ ZZZZZZZZ

The communicator in his pocket was vibrating. Hiei flipped it open only to see Yusuke's face.

"Hey Grumpy! Where did you go Koenma wants you in his office for a briefing on the next stupid mission…stupid toddler, I told him I have a date with Keiko today and of course he has to give us a briefing today and…" Hiei shut off the communicator. He can't stand it when Yusuke rambles on about Keiko and his dates. Kagome looks at him and says, "Go to the briefing and remember whatever you do make sure that my brother knows nothing about this and what I have told you. Please Hiei. Don't say anything I beg of you."

"Hn. I will not say anything." With that he stood up and began to walk away.

'Oh thank you Hiei!" Kagome ran up to him and him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Afterwards she ran out of the park towards the school. She was almost an hour late by the time she reached her school. It was time for math. It's her worst subject. She opened the doors to the class only to be swamped by questions.

"Kagome how is your fungus…arthritis…flu…flatfoot…" Kagome sweat dropped. This is not the welcoming that she expected.

With Hiei

Hiei opened the door to the office and walked through. He went to his usual corner.

"Finally Hiei, It took you long enough." Yusuke said as he watched him enter.

Koenma finally spoke up. "Okay, now that everyone is here I would like to brief you on your new mission. There is a girl by the name of…"

If you are smart toddler I suggest you do not disclose the name of the girl

$Oh Hiei, is that so$

Hn

$And why is that$

Yusuke would not be happy if he found out who we are searching for

$And why would he not be happy$

Trust me if you don't want to be skewered by a shot gun attack I suggest you make up another name

Koenma began sweating profusely at the thought of Yusuke's shot gun penetrating his body. He shuffled through a couple files looking for Kagome's.

$Alright I'll agree to not telling him but…$

You better hurry or they may think something is wrong

"Ah I found it. Her name is Kaname…Mitsuka; Kaname Mitsuka is who your mission is about. I had Hiei follow her the past two days. Hiei, can you tell us what you have observed?"

"Hn, the girl seemed to be a normal woman-child at first until a half-demon arrived out of nowhere and they began having an argument. Then she used a charm around his neck to subdue him. Later she went to school."

"That's it? After 2 days that's all the information you have on her?"

"Hn."

Koenma pounded the table with his small fist.

"Damn it Hiei! You're a horrible spy. You guys must be confused. Let us get on with the briefing. Kaname Mitsuka is a priestess that is in possession of the Shikon No Tama or the Jewel of Four Souls…"

"Wait, you mean the jewel from the legend!" Yusuke was utterly confused, the jewel was supposed to be destroyed, shattered to millions of pieces. It was no even supposed to exist anymore; furthermore it was only a legend.

"Yes exactly Yusuke, the jewel from the story. Now let me continue. I had a meeting with Miss Mitsuka about us guarding the jewel so that she can leave the burden and danger of carrying it behind also so that we know that it is safe. But, she refused saying that there is no chance that she will let us take it from her. If that jewel gets into the wrong hands the…"

"World will end and all will be lost…yea, yea, we get it Koenma." Yusuke finished in a mimicking tone.

"Yes precisely Yusuke. I want all of you to find Miss Kaname and bring her to me immediately. That's all now go. BOTON! I want you to give them a portal to their new mission." A portal opened up in front of them and Boton pushed them in but not before Hiei sent Kagome a mental message.

Kagome!

Yes Hiei, what is it

Koenma has sent all of us to get you

Did he say my name in front of Yusuke

No, I keep my promises. I stopped him before he did. Your new name is Kaname Mitsuka

Ew…oh well, what do I do

Change into your demon form, change clothes, and put on a cloak with a hood. Put the hood over your face to find it. You owe me woman

Thank you Hiei

Kagome quickly did what he said and ran towards the park incase Yusuke recognizes the shrine. She now was 2 inches shorter, had a more mature looking face, long, straight black hair with blue, red, and pink streaks, black pants with blue flames licking the sides, a red tank top, daggers and a silver sword at her waist. She also has a purple fiery crescent moon on her forehead. Kagome went to her favorite clearing and sat down, took her sword out from her waist, covered her face with the hood, and leaned against the tree. Then she just waited. The spirit detectives busted out into the quiet clearing only 30 seconds later. Kagome sighed. That was her idiot brother for you, bursting into a quiet surrounded and will pick a fight with his friend Kuwabaka in "5…4…3…2…1." As scheduled, the two got into a fight about whether or not she was Kaname.

"BOYS! Quit this ridiculous fighting. I am Kaname Mitsuka and I assume you are here to take me to Koenma." Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped fighting and looked at the girl in the cloak leaning against the tree. Hiei looked at her and nodded slightly, only enough for her to notice.

"Hn." Kurama looked over at Hiei and raised a delicate eyebrow. He turned towards the Kagome.

"Miss Mitsuka, what my friend means is that yes we are here to take you to Koenma." Kagome sighed once again and got on her feet.

"Alright then let us get this over." With that she walked over to the group. Yusuke stared at her as if she was crazy.

"What…no 'YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME WITHOUT A FIGHT' or even you'll regret this or I'll kill you before you take me…anything?" Yusuke was practically begging for her to threaten her. You could tell he was itching for a fight. Kagome giggled.

"Nope, I wouldn't dream of it." Yusuke smiled and looked over at Kurama. With this thumb pointed at Kagome he said,

"You know what Kurama I like this girl. I hope whatever Koenma wants from her this time isn't too bad." Kurama nodded. 'This girl is indeed different. I feels as if I have met her somewhere before' Hiei just 'Hned' and started up a mental conversation with Kagome.

You're short

Hmph…so are you

But you're shorter

Well I never…I…oh fuck you Hiei smirked for the second time that day. 'This girl is rather amusing, I wonder…' He glanced over at Kagome and said…

Why yes I would certainly like that Kagome turned a scarlet red and everyone looked at her.

NO! That not…I mean…that's not what I meant, this caused her to turn an even brighter red.

"Miss Mitsuka, are you alright? You look a bit red." She snapped out of her thoughts, and the conversation with Hiei.

"Why yes sir. I am."

"Good." Kurama opened up his communicator and spoke to the person on the other side. A portal appeared out ahead of them. Yusuke and Kuwabara were the first to enter. Then, it was Kurama's turn. Kagome was a little concerned about going through the portal, considering that she did not know where is will take her. Well she knew where but not exactly where.

"Go Kagome. I'll be right behind you."

Kagome stepped into the portal and Hiei closely followed suit.


	3. Chapter 3

KasiaFaai: Hey peoples! I would just like to say that I do not own IY or YYH. So, let the show begin!

CHAPTER 3

Kagome stepped out of the portal to find a toddler sitting on the desk sucking a pacifier.

"Um…why is there a baby sitting on a desk. I thought I was here to talk to Koenma." Swirling blue and purple lights surrounded the 'baby'. Where the toddler was recently sitting was a teenager with Jr. tattooed on his forehead. Koenma took out his pacifier and frowned.

"Nice to see you again 'Kaname', how are you today." The look on his face told them that he really didn't want to be around her at the moment. Kagome went under her cloak and she wrapped her fingers around the jewel.

'I'm fine Koenma. Now enough with the idle chit-chat, what did you call me for this time? If it's about the jewel then I might as well leave now." Kagome turned towards the door and started to move toward it.

"No unfortunately this is not about the jewel…for now. It has come to my attention that you are a priestess and able to transfer your powers into solid forms like arrows. I cough want you to join my spirit detectivescough…" Kagome stared at him wide-eyed. A couple days ago he was willing to send her straight to spirit jail; today he is giving her the opportunity to be his servant. 'Great…I'm guessing that if I am his detective that he can make sure that the jewel will also be in his protection and that he has control over me and what he thinks may happen. I wonder…if I refuse, will he send me to the spirit jail?' Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Koenma speaking.

"…if you refuse then I may be forced to send you to one of our holding cells." Kagome blinked.

"Well, isn't that nice…Koenma I will agree to join your spirit detectives on one condition, I want you to promise me that you will leave the jewel in my possession." Koenma agreed, and then again, he didn't really have much a choice. He gave Kagome her own communicator and dropped the entire team in front of the shrine's steps.

"That bastard!"

Hiei I thought you said that Koenma agreed to hide my identity

Hn. He did

Hiei! He dropped me off in front of my house!!

Don't yell. By the way, Kagome, your leg is starting to bleed again

What She looked down and saw that he was telling the truth. Blood began to seep through her pant-leg. Kagome can't seem to figure out why her wound won't heal, but she had more important things to do at the moment. With a scan of her powers she could tell that there was nobody home and gave a sigh of relief. She really did not want any of them to meet her family, especially Yusuke; that could be disastrous.

"If you want…come on in my house is just up these stairs." With blood running down her leg and leaving droplets on the ground, Kagome began to walk up the shrine steps. Yusuke and the gang followed. He was slightly confused and it frustrated him, he didn't like to be confused…it hurt his head. The place looked so familiar to him, as if he has been there a couple times, but he just couldn't seem to put his finger on it.

"Why does this place seem so familiar?" He mumbled to himself. Kagome quickly responded.

"We have many shrine festivals in the past couple of years; maybe you have been to one or two." Yusuke shrugged, he never remembered going to any shrine festivals, but he let it go for now. Eventually, they arrived at the top of the stairs, Kuwabara was breathing heavily while the rest seemed very content.

"Why…gasp do…shrines…cough…have to have…so gasp…many…stairs." Yusuke glared at him, said "Idiot", and punched him in the back of the head. They started another fight, with fists flying. Kagome just laughed and continued on towards the house, not really caring much. Hiei was getting rather annoyed so he simply walked over and slapped both boys with the flat side of his sword.

"Hey what did you do that for Hiei?" Yusuke rubbed the lump that formed on his head; he turned toward the shrine. "I can't shake the feeling that I've been here before." Kagome frowned from underneath her hood. Yusuke was starting to catch on. She shrugged.

"All shrines seem to look alike to me, maybe you have seen one with this same layout somewhere before, or you've been to one of the festivals that I've mentioned earlier." Yusuke still didn't look convinced.

"Yeah…maybe you're right." He closed his eyes, trying to remember why it was so familiar looking. It hit him. 'This looks like the shrine that Kagome used to live in but I haven't seen her in years. Kaname says this is her house and Kagome is definitively not Kaname so then this isn't Kagome's shrine. Ha I'm smart.' Yusuke stood there, hands at his hips looking up at the sky and laughed. Everyone stared at him as if he had finally lost his mind. Blushing, Yusuke looked down at his shoes and gave a short laugh.

They ignored him and continued forward. As they passed the well house, Kagome could not help but have a look of worry on her face, because she was wearing her hood, nobody seemed to notice. When they finally got inside, Kagome offered them something to drink. Kurama politely asked for a glass of water while Yusuke and Kuwabara begged for soda. Unfortunately there was only enough soda left for one glass. Kagome decided to give it to Kuwabara, even though she knew her brother would mind. So, she sent him a little warning.

Don't you even THINK about starting a fight in my house Yusuke or your blood is mine… Yusuke gulped and looked down at the place mat. Kagome removed her cloak, setting it on the chair behind her, content with that fact that her face was not recognizable to her brother. Stirring her tea she decided to ask them some questions.

"So what did Koenma say that you had to arrest me for?" Kurama answered her this time.

"Koenma told us that you are in possession of a powerful jewel and if the jewel were to stay in your hands, it would destroy the world as we know it."

"Or something like that." Yusuke added. Kagome began to laugh hysterically.

"Koenma is a serious idiot! I mean come on I'm its protector. I am the one that makes sure the jewel does not fall into the wrong hands and is not tainted. It needs me as I need it. If it leaves me, it will taint and the world as we know it is blah blah blah…you know the rest. Why the hell would he think that I would destroy the world, I'm a priestess for Christ's sake!" Hiei had an amused expression on his face that made Kagome want to reach out and smack him, but knowing Hiei he would probably chop her arm off before she even got the chance. So instead, she just glared daggers at his head imagining it exploding before her eyes. These thoughts made her giggle hysterically for a moment. In her hysteria, she fell off her chair and straight onto the hard tiled floor.

"Ouch!" When she looked up, she saw all the boys leaning over the table staring at her. She gave a short cough.

"Anyway, would you have any idea why Koenma particularly wanted me to join or is it just out of precaution?" Kagome set her elbows on the table and rested her chin on top of her folded hands. Her question had been directed at Kurama, as are her eyes, but her mind was elsewhere not really listening to the answer.

Does Koenma know that you are forbidden?

/No but if he did there would be a lot more problems, for that I am sure, he might even just send me straight to spirit jail/

Hn, that toddler cannot do anything.

/Probably, but I don't want to take that chance/

Kagome started to feel very lightheaded, and suddenly remembered the wound on her leg. 'Dammit! I have to get them out so I can fix this' "Alright everybody this has been fun but I have some business to attend to, good day" Kagome walked her 'guests' to the front door and waved them good bye with a tired smile. After closing the front door behind her, she leaned up against it and slowly dragged herself to the floor. Her leg had be pouring blood from the moment she had stepped into the house and now she had lost too much blood to even stay awake. 'Why won't…this...wound…heal?' There was no way out of these, she needed help and there is only one person that can do it.

/Hiei...Hiei I need your help...I'm losing too much blood, I can't/ Even her mind's voice sounded weak. She lifted herself off the ground but immediately feel down. The blood loss caused her to feel very tired and weak; she definitely can't do this alone. If Hiei didn't get there now, she would be screwed.

With Hiei

/Hiei...Hiei I need your help...I've lost too much blood, I can't/ 'Shit shit shit!' Hiei cursed himself. There was nothing he could do right now, if he left the detectives, they might become suspicious. He sighed, but if he didn't Kagome may be in big trouble. He turned around and saw that the others were off in their own thoughts, probably about 'Kaname' none the less. 'Hn, why do I even care? She's just another useless woman.' But he just couldn't seem to convince himself. Suddenly he gasped and clenched his teeth, a sharp pain raced from his leg and up his spine.

"Kagome," he breathed. There was no way, he had to go to her now; he could feel her pain. Kurama had apparently snapped out of his thoughts and glanced over at Hiei, it seemed as if he had seen the small scene unfold. He walked over and put his hand on Hiei's shoulder.

"What ever it is that's bothering you, go fix it, I'll cover for you." He then turned around and walked back to the others. Hiei stared after him as he walked away for some time but remembered what he had to do; he nodded, and quickly jumped up into the nearest tree and disappeared in a black blur. Kurama turned back to the stop where his friend once stood and sighed. 'Whatever it is Hiei, I hope you know what you're doing'.

Hiei sprinted as fast as he could back to the shrine, appearing as just a shadow to anyone able to catch a small glimpse of the fire/ice demon. With great agility, he jumped from tree to tree until he reached the house. He kicked open the door only to find Kagome sprawled on the floor in a pool of blood. 'What in the 7 hells is going on! Why won't that damned wound heal?' He gently picked her up, walked up the stairs of the house, and into a room that smelled most of her. 'Sakura blossoms and fresh water hmm' He shook his head of such thoughts, who cares what she smelled like he sure as hell didn't. He placed her on her bed and took off her pants to get a better look at her leg. Kagome turned over and moaned. Then he smelled it, poison, not just any poison though, this one only attacks those that have mixed blood. It causes the two sides to battle and healing to become near to impossible. He cursed himself; this one is not going to be easy. First things first, Hiei went to the bathroom, grabbed a towel and a bowl of hot water, and kneeled by Kagome. He gently and slowly wiped away the blood. Considering that the poison makes it unable for her body to heal itself, any outside help in the healing process would be needed. Hiei brought his face up to her leg and began to lick the wound of any poisoned blood; it should help since demon saliva has natural healing properties. Kagome moaned and shivered slightly. That was as much as he could do; Hiei bandaged up her leg and covered her with a blanket. He was about to get up and leave when he noticed that a certain someone had a grip on his cloak. He tried to undo her fingers but they wouldn't budge. Hiei sighed; he had no choice, so he lay down next to her and pulled her into his chest. He looked down at her shivering form and raised his body temperature. He sighed; it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

'You are so troublesome...and you smell good' that was his last thought before he drifted into a light sleep, unknowingly wrapping his arm around her waist.


End file.
